chaes_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Comedy World The Movie (2001)
Plot One morning, a dog named Zeus goes to the pier, spots a dolphin, and becomes fascinated by its movements. Afterwards, Eric jumped to get Zeus will splash on the water will fall PC Guy (Brain Sharp) wakes him up from his dream. When Eric wakes up, PC Guy tells him that it's not likely that he'll become a real boy and that it's already enough that he dresses up as a boy and goes to school everyday. at first thinking they are real friends at school and starts shooting at them with an m16, he returns home to his owner, Terry Barnett, an aspiring musician, and his son, Jordan, who appears to be taking care of him. Later that morning, Zeus chases a cat named Midnight and subsequently destroys the outdoor garden of Mary Beth Dunhill, a marine biologist and the Barnetts' next-door neighbor. Terry calms Zeus down and apologizes to Mary Beth, Meet Peter Griffin Sean Barnes And Amy Alden although she is agitated by him. Mary Beth later goes to her workplace and is followed by Zeus, who notices her photo of the same dolphin from earlier. Upon he sees several of his neighbors making a fuss about something. One of the gathered neighbors Mr. Green, explains the commotion. He states that Mr Keebler (Harry Sherer), the CEO of a real estate company called Future Tech Industries or FTi, wants to buy all the houses in GoAnimate City so the urban development firm can convert them into a futuristic mall. According to the news, Mayor Dixie is already approving plans for the mall. This means that Arnold's neighborhood will be destroyed and everyone who lives there has to move away arriving, she is met by her research partner, Becky, and her rival, Claude Carver. Mary Beth and Becky travel out to the ocean on a boat to follow the dolphin they are researching, whom they name Roxanne, and Zeus stows away with them. However, while in the middle of the ocean, he slips off. Roxanne saves him from a shark to eat him Ariel and gives him a ride back to the boat on her back, which surprises and fascinates Mary Beth and Becky, who find that Zeus and Roxanne can do "inter-species communication". While stopping over on the way home with Zeus, Mary Beth spots her two impossible daughters, Judith and Nora, skating against her wishes But the girls learn of the game tag and take it into overdrive when they start using their super speed to flee from one another. The girls fly about madly destroying various structures, with Eric Dad chasing them in his car all the while the girls seem oblivious to the havoc they're causing in the city until they collide with the mayor who was about to eat a pickle. Eric Dad eventually Arriving home, she asks Jordan if she could borrow The mayor, being an idiot, only did this because of not getting a pickle, while the other townsfolk believed the three are too dangerous to be around. The girls wait for their father after school until, after he does not arrive, they are convinced that he hates them as well and they sadly try to find their way home on foot (because the Eric Parents had told them not to use their powers, and flying counted as use of them). On the way, they see a nearby television making horrible remarks from citizens of the city, including the mayor who shrieks about them being "Pickle Cart Killers" and the main newspaper say that they're "Bug-Eyed Freaks." Eventually Zeus for her research on Roxanne, who she hopes to release back into the wild. Jordan agrees, and he and Terry accompany her on her research. During the following days, Terry begins to fall in love with Mary Beth as he manages to find inspiration for his music, while Jordan bonds with Judith and Nora. After Terry saves Judith and Nora while they are skating in a factory, Mary Beth asks To destroy Our local beachside resort. After spending the night at a local beachside resort, they awkwardly kiss. Meanwhile, back in GoAnimate City power outages plague the surviving populance. In Brian,Phil, Cop 1 and Cop 2 ask Perry and Kootz for electricity. Burns asks for good reasons to do so, or he will release the hounds. Two Boys want to help patients at the hospital and fry prisoners respectively, but Phil tries reasoning with Cops, only to realize he said the wrong thing when he tries appealing to the mans non existent compassion. but when PC Guy crashes the helicopter into the water, the two end up. Claude, wanting research grant money to come to his research and not Mary Beth's, tries to steal hers, but winds up getting comically thwarted by Zeus. Then, In GoAnimate City, the situation deteriorates even further. The townspeople are about to reach the breaking point after running low on supplies, no electricity, and being cut off from the outside air for 93 days. The Springfield Book Club, led by Helen Lovejoy,discusses "Tuesdays with Morrie" repeatedly since they have no new books. Florence Marge Agnes Skinner,Susan Women Reporter and the others complain, and the discussion ends with Marge throwing her book at Mother The book instead flies out the window and knocks out the coffee machine inside the Church at an alcoholics anonymous meeting. Barney Gumble finally snaps and runs out to make a futile attempt to crack the dome, followed by the rest of the People Of GoAnimate City, using everything from battering rams and jackhammers to shovels and boxing gloves, some efforts actually start cracking it. This is witnessed by Brain from a security camera who tells the President that they can't keep GoAnimate City in this state forever. If they get out, then the world will know, which would mean bureaucratic investigations. Brain asks the President to choose another plan out of five, but Brain tricks him into choosing Option 4: Blow Up GoAnimate City.he tries gaining the lead in her interspecies communication study, although his attempts to have one of his research dolphins bond with another animal fail one after another. Through the conniving of Jordan, Judith, and Nora Eric try to save the world from the Mr Keebler to stop them, but Terry decides to move into Mary Beth's house with Jordan and Zeus, but after seeing a photo of his late wife, he decides to his original plan of traveling to another town Train Manger fuel thinking it will make his truck , causing the Monorail to crash. (while they were destroy the train between Alaska and Seattle), used by the National Security Agency to spy on people's conversation and are immediately arrested by Brain Eric gets a boat to dolphins to the hotel who attack and leave him when they started to rest, before walking. He starts to lose hope, until a upon arrival. to continue writing his music. This causes both Zeus and Roxanne distress. While staying at a hotel with his owners, now Eric tries to rescue them by knocking the truck over with a wrecking ball. Unfortunately, the plan doesn't work, and he gets hit by the wrecking ball in the Pool. Amy tries to break his handcuffs but the truck drivers fill the compartment with tranquilizer gas, knocking the family out. Zeus runs away back to Mary Beth's research center. Noticing his disappearance and realizing where he was going, Terry and Jordan return to town, while Mary Beth uses a submersible to go down and investigate Amy Sean And Others wake up to find themselves back in GoAnimate City now in ruins (except Howell High School, much to Amy chagrin). They find Moe Szyslak, who is dressed in a bathrobe, a traffic cone and bullets and has become self-proclaimed Emperor of Springfield (although his leadership was unsuccessfully challenged by Barney). Just then, Brian reappears on the giant screen, and announces to the people of GoAnimate City that placing the dome over GoAnimate City was a mistake, and the government has commenced Operation: Soaring Eagle, an ill-named plan which involves killing them all. A helicopter arrives and opens a hole at the top of the dome, lowering a small but powerful bomb, timed at 15 minutes. As the Pepole Of GoAnimate City panic and find cover, and the family realizes that they still miss Eric with Amy stating "his big fat ass could shield us all". Eric sees Kate behind the ruins of a building and tries to get to her, but accidentally hits a tree. One of the tree's leaves point towards a bus. Knowing what he has to do, he rides the bus and grabs the bomb While exploring the seabed, Mary Beth's submersible's propeller is tangled in the fishing nets, in the neighborhood, Phil and the gang are waiting with their explosives for FTi to begin taking the neighborhood down. and when she opens the main hatch thinking she'd escape through it, water begins flooding the interior Big Bob is in the area and discovers their plan. Although Big Bob states the gang could do some serious jail time, he decides to help because Nick Vermicelli double-crossed him. Meanwhile, Vermicelli's workers blow up the overpass to prevent Eric PC Guy, Kayla and Murray (who is unconscious at the time) from getting to the neighborhood. However, a truck on the freeway that had a ramp on the back was stopped near the edge. The quartet ride the bus over the truck's ramp to jump the hole and make it to 33rd street. Back at the neighborhood again, Susan (who has escaped from jail) hijacks one of the bulldozers and destroys the rest. Soon, a rogue bulldozer and the city bus that Arnold, Gerald, and Helga are on collide The explosives beneath the streets ignite, destroying the FTi billboard. .The three kids come out okay a few moments later. Mayor Dixie arrives and Bridget gives Eric a VCR to show the tape of Mr Keebler burning the document. Bridget hooks it up to the big FTi screen and Eric shows Mayor Dixie the tape, who then proceeds to claim the neighborhood as a historic landmark. Mr Keebler hen arrives but is dismayed by the incriminating evidence. He gets into his car and tries to run over Eric and PC Guy only to find that Susan stripped his car of its wheels. He is then arrested for his crimes, unfortunely Clayton Condo gets a car crash and get arrest and Big Bob gets in ight with Vermicelli.and everyone is saved, except Stewie who is crushed by an exceptionally large piece of glass Everyone back to local beachside resort. During the wedding, she is given a grant for her research on Zeus and Roxanne.Along With The Griffins The Aldens And others everybody cheering Immediately afterwards, a pod of dolphins appears, and Zeus convinces Roxanne to join them thats People of GoAnimate City were shocked but Eric found a Alaska 2001 Re-Release Poster give it to Roxanne . Zeus watches happily with Terry, Mary Beth, Jordan, Judith, and Nora as Roxanne leaps into the air with the pod. Cast * Eric Nagler as Eric/Terry Ape Voice/Guard 1/Security Guard 1/Eric Dad/Officer 1 * Brain Sharp as PC Guy/Guard 2/News Reporter/Security Guard 2/Mayer/Officer 2/Terry Sunglass Voice * Steve Guttenberg as Terry Barnett * Kathleen Quinlan as Mary Beth Dunhill * Arnold Vosloo as Claude Carver * Dawn McMillan as Becky * Miko Hughes as Jordan Barnett * Majandra Delfino as Judith Dunhill * Jessica Howell as Nora Dunhill * Tacquira LaTouche as Judith's Friend * Duchess Tomasello as Mrs. Rice * Shannon K. Foley as Linda * Jim R. Coleman as Phil * Alvin Farmer as Floyd * Harri James as Airline Attendant * Justin Humphrey as Craig * James Stone as Security Guard * Maury Covington as Reverend * Michael A. Xynidis as Messenger * Nathan R. Fitzgerald as Conga Line Dancer * Benjamin Pettijohn as Additional "Zeus" Vocals * David Nathaniel Hoyte as Lead Steel Pan Performer * Dennis Thomas as Musician #1 * Simeon Rolle as Musician #2 * Vince Strachan as Musician #3 * Michael Hoyte as Musician #4 * Al Guther as Helicopter Pilot * Dan Castellenta as Grandpa Phil/Nick Vermicelli * Thora Birch as Jessie Barnes * Vincent Kartheiser as Sean Barnes * Dirk Benedict as Jake Barnes * David Ogden Stiers as Train Manager/Man/Teacher/Principal Man * Jeff Daniels as Thomas "Tom" Alden * Anna Paquin as Amy Alden * Dana Delany as Susan Barnes * Terry Kinney as David Alden * Tress MacNeille as Grandma Gertie/Mayor Dixie/Mary Beth Yelled/Mother Sit On Her * Paul Sorvino as Mr Keebler Voice By Sheck/Walter The Pegion Singing Voice * Danny Mann as Man Yelled At His Parking Ticket * Marucie LaMarche as Big Bob Pataki/Terry Motercycle Voice * Kath Soucie as Miriam Pataki/News Reporter/Mary Beth Tired Voice/Eric Mom * Hank Azaria as Moe Szyslak/Apu Nahasapeemapetilon/Professor Frink/Chief Wiggum/Pilot/Jake * Harry Shearer as Mr Keebler/Mr Burns/Clayton Condo * Charles Kimbrough as Mort Chalk/Pilot * Jodi Benson as Ariel/Girl 2 * Christopher Dainel Barnes as Eric * Frank Welker as Zeus/Roxanne/Midnight The Cat/Anthony * Maggie Rosswell as Women Meeting * Juile Kavner as Mom Yelled At Meeting * Pat Musick as Women Dancer/Girl 1 * Neil Ross as Conga Line Dancer Yelled At Him Deck/Ryan * Tom Kenny as Mayor Of GoAnimate City/Brandon * Albert Brooks as Mr Brain/Announcer * Martin Short as Construction Worker 1 * Patrick Stewert as Worker 2 * James Woods as Dr Bendict * Andrea Martin as Linda/Mary Beth Robot Voice * Dick Clark as Himself * Jonathan Freeman as Claude Craver Giant * SethMacFarlane as Peter Griffin/Stewie Griffin/Brain Griffin * Alex Borstein as Lois * Mila Kuins as Meg * Seth Green as Chris * Austin Lux As TJ * Tara Strong As Nikki * Spencer Breslin As Nick Category:Chae's World Wiki